The product of a research project, whether performed by manual and/or automated means, can often be expressed as a “result” (or results), where each such result is supported by items drawn from the various content-sources searched. Herein, each result can be referred to as a “result-value” and the items supporting such result-value can be referred to as its “result-base.” The pair, of a result-value and its result-base, can be referred to as a “result-pair.”
Having obtained a result-value, there are many situations in which it is useful to know various demographics about its result-base. An example situation, where such demographics are often useful, is where the research product is a profile. If a collection of sought-for values (i.e., a collection of result-values) has been identified, where each relates back to a common entity (as used herein, an “entity” can refer to virtually anything, regardless of whether the item referred-to is completely abstract or more concrete), the collection can be referred-to as a “profile.”
The utility of a “profile,” for describing entities of various types, is well known: if there is a need to quickly obtain an understanding of a particular entity, the review of profile, if available, can be an extremely effective tool for doing so.
Some example profiles are as follows:                1. If the entity sought to be understood is a particular person, a “resume” is a well-known form of profile by which such understanding (at least for certain purposes, such as suitability for an employment position) can be obtained.        2. If the entity sought to be understood is a particular country or nation-state, an encyclopedia entry is a well-known form of profile for accomplishing this.        
In general, the faster demographic data can be made available, regarding the result-bases forming the basis of a research project's product, the faster a productive use, of such research product, can be accomplished. Since automated (or largely automated) processes are, in general, faster than those that are manual (or largely manual), there is a need for tools that can automatically generate demographic data regarding such result-bases.